Wedding Bells
by samantha-allison-1234
Summary: Sorry about what happened with the last story:( I am only new here so give me some time please.


Planning!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. -------------------------------- Sorry about the last fanfic I did. I am new to fanfiction so please let me get used to how to work this. Thanks!!:) They never did make the episode where Tony and Angela got married. So here is my episode of it!! Please no flames. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
( fades into the living room)  
  
Angela still working on the plans for the wedding which was only three week away. She already sent out the invitations. " I'm home" Tony said as he walked in the house. " Hi honey!" said Angela rushing over to see him. " Hey Dad! Bye Dad!" said Sam as she ran out the door like a lightning bolt." Where are you going in such a hurry Sam?" asked her father. " Oh....I am going to the library to study and I have to meet Hank there." Sam gave her Dad a little kiss on the cheek and zoomed out the door. " Well I guess it is just the two of us now."said Angela as she gave Tony a great big hug. " Angela where are the keys to your Jag?" asked Mona as she walked into the living room. " Mother I just bought you a new car for your birthday! Why aren't you driving it?'" Ummm.......Uh.........i lost the keys. Heh Heh....opps." " WHAT!!!!!! MOTHER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"" Angela." said Tony " Come on just lend your mother the keys so we can be alone!" " OK OK! Here you go mother."" Thanks Angela! Bye!! " Later on when Sam got home from the library she looked so tired she went right to bedand it was only 7:30pm!!!! Tony went up-stairs and saw Sam all snuggled up under the covers sound asleep. He went back down stairs and said to Angela " I think i better get dinner started so you can do some more work on that new ad- commercial you have to do by Friday." Angela got up off the couch and said " Your right I better get started." Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her and she kissed him back. " WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!??!" yelled Jonathan. " YOU ARE WORSE THAN SAM AND HANK!!!!" Angela and Tony started to go pink, then neon-pink, then bright red! The next day Sam woke up at 10:30 am and she walked down stairs and saw no one was home. So she layed down on the couch and watched some tv. A few hours later she heard a car door slam shut. Sam ran up to her room and turned off the tv. Then she heard her father yelling something in Italian. " SAMANTHA!!!!!!!!! SAMANTHA MICELLI GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled her father. She ran out of her room and ran out the door where her father was standing. "Yes.....Dad...you....called..me." said Sam in a scared kind of voice. " WHY IS THERE A DENT IN MY NEW CAR?????" yelled her father. " HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW???? " She yelled back. " Sam..did you take my car to the library last night or not??" asked Tony. " Well....yha....but I NEVER made that dent!!!!!!" She said. " We will settle this over breakfast said her father. They walked into the kitchen and Tony made some nice blueberry pancakes for Sams breakfast. " Good Morning!!!" cheered Mona as she walked into the kitchen. " whatever Mona!" yelled Tony. " I see we may have found the dent in Tony's car. I mean was there a dent.... I mean.." " MONA DID YOU MAKE THE DENT?????????" screamed Tony." Well I got home last night and it was dark and I kinda hit the car a little." " OH MY GOD MONA!!!!!!!!! DIDN'T YOU HAVE THE HEADLIGHTS ON?!?!?!?!?!?!"screamed Tony ( So angry he lent over to strrangle her!!!!) " Yha....but really..... I wasn't looking were I was going so that is why it got ....hit." said Mona in a very scared voice. " DAD!!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!!!! IT WAS JUST A LITTLE DENT! NOTHING TO KILL ANYONE ABOUT!! MONA DIDN'T MEAN TO! SHE JUST...KINDA...DID...OK?????" Sam yelled at her father. " Iam calm...I am calm. Mona...how could you do that though?" asked Tony in a very sad and dissapointed voice. " I don't know. I am really sorry Tony." said Mona. That afternoon when Angela got home Tony and Sam both ran out to the living room and both squealed " HI!!!!!! How was work??" "FINE!We got the Toyota account!!!" " Great job Angela bet you will make a really good ad for them!!!! Sorry but i gotta get back to the dorm! Love ya dad! see -ya Jonathan!" yelled Sam as she walked out the door. " bye Sam!" " Hope you get into an accident!" Jonathan thought. " Well dear...what would you like for dinner??"asked Tony. " UH OH!! Better get out of here! I here the little love birds are at it again!" joked Jonathan. " well I kinda felt like some pasta and some of that tomato sauce you made the other day. " suggested Angela. " All right then pasta it is!" called Tony. " Well I got to go and get some more tomato sauce and some milk so I will be back about 7:30pm ok?" said Tony. " OK. I will get started on the new account I have to do by Monday so I can get a head start on now so it won't be so much trouble." said Angela. " HEY EVERYBODY!!!!! I AM FINISHED MY STUDYING FOR THE EXAM TOMMORROW!!!!!!!" cheered Sam as she slamed the door. " I think your cousin in Italy heard you Sam!" remarked Tony. " Sorry." said Sam blushing a bit. " Well what are we having for dinner Dad?? I am starved!!!" said Sam. " pasta." said Tony. " oh. ok then what type?" asked Sam. " what type do you want Angela?" asked Tony. " any type will be fine." replied Angela. " ok then . Spaghetti then how about that?" said Tony. " sounds good to me" said Sam sounding relived. All of a sudden Jonathan came rushing down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and came out with a glass of water in his hand. " What's the rush Jonathan????" asked Sam. " OH.....nothing....." said Jonathan. " Is there something going on you haven't told us about Jonathan??" asked Tony. " Well I have a report due tomorrow and I just started today and we were told to do it a week ago!!!!!!!!!!!" said Jonathan looking like he was going to start crying. " Hey Jonathan want some help?" asked Sam. " I can help I don't have much to do so want me to help?" " Thanks Sam of course you can help me." said Jonathan. " BUT I AM NOT DOING THE WHOLE THING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sam as she followed Jonathan up the stairs. Well the next day was planning planning planning for the wedding . Angela and Tony were downstairs in the living room looking at colours for the brides maid dresses. Well they finally picked a color which was a very light rosy pink almost a very light blush color. Jonathan had went shopping with Sam to get all of the flowers and when they walked in the door and Sam looked so mad she just about lost it and just about hit Jonathan!!! Sam told everybody that Jonathan had been mocking her the whole time they had been out and they had been out for about 2 full hours!!!!!!!!!!!! Angela and Tony told Sam to keep cool and told her to go up-stairs so they could have a chat with Jonathan. Sam went up stairs to her room and read a little book to herself . After a while she heard a knock on the door. Sam jumped off the bed hoping it was her father telling her it was time for dinner. Sam had been up in her room all afternoon and hadn't eaten. But the person at the door wasn't her father it was Jonathan. She had opened the door and saw him and slammed the door in his face. He knocked even harded and she locked the door. The weeks past so quick the wedding was there in a flash. The day of the wedding was so exciting! Angela wore a long flowing white dress ( but nothing too frilly) "5 more minutes Angela!" called Sam from the bottom of the stairs. " OK!" said Angela. " Oh mother what happens if me and Tony split up?!?!? Just like what happened with Michael." aksed Angela worried because of what happend to her last marrige. " Angela , do you love Tony?" asked her mother. " Yes of course I do !!!" cried Angela. " And Tony loves you and thats why he aked you to marry him! Don't be such a worry wort!!!!" joked her mother. " I AM NOT A WORRY WORT MOTHER!!!!" yelled Angela. The ceromony took place in exactly 5 minutes. " Tony, do you take Angela as your beloved wife?" asked the minster. " I do." replyed Tony. " Angela, do you take Tony as your beloved husband?" asked the minister. "I do." replyed Angela. They echanged the rings and did the " KISSY KISSY". Sam was in a river of tears because she has a new mom. Her real mom had died when she was very young and ever since she only had her dad. Jonathan was quite happy because he had a dad but when his mom and dad split his dad moved to California and married another woman and never saw his dad again. Sam ran to her dad and gave him one of the biggest hugs she had given him in her whole life! They went to Hawaii for three days for there honey-moon. It had been the greatest moments of their lives. **************************************************************************** **  
  
I am going to be making another Fan-fic in a couple of weeks following where I just left off. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and please be honest. Thanks:) 


End file.
